


God Only Knows

by katiemorag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, everyone is sassy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: Peter still couldn't quite believe he was being made to attend his niece's wedding, reason number one being that her fiancé was Peter's ex, who had cheated on Peter with Laura.There's also the slight issue of his entire family refusing to believe that his boyfriend, Stiles, actually exists.





	God Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink Blossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884065) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



The thing is, no-one believes that Stiles is real. 

 

Peter had spent  _ months _ talking about the boy and  _ still _ his family didn’t believe he actually existed despite Peter’s insistence of the contrary. 

 

He had offered to show them pictures (strictly G rated of course) and even call Stiles to verify his very much real-ness but they had just waved him off with sighs and comments of ‘ _ oh give it a rest, Peter.’ _

 

“Your family are fucking crazy.” Stiles said, his voice a little tinny from the distance but still so damn good to hear.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know, darling.” Peter remarked dejectedly, he wanted nothing more than to be on the other side of the country in Stiles’ arms but instead he was stuck in California for his niece’s wedding.

 

“I wish I could’ve come with you, I’m sorry I couldn’t.” Stiles sounded so upset, it made Peter only ache for him more, it was really quite disgusting how gone he was for the ridiculous boy.

 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t come.” Peter shrugged despite Stiles not being able to see him; Stiles was working on his PhD in Forensic Anthropology and had been offered the chance to spend the summer assisting his professor in studying bodies in the university museum, an opportunity he definitely couldn’t refuse.

 

“I know that but it doesn’t mean that I can’t be mad or upset about it.” Stiles answered and Peter could practically hear him pouting.

 

“Don’t pout darling, I’ll be home before you know it.” Peter chuckled, he faintly heard the sounds of someone padding about up stairs and knew that his tranquility was about to be shattered by a well meaning but overbearing family member.

 

“You better be. I gotta go, we’re examining a body today that was found in a marsh!” Stiles sounded  _ way _ too excited about that particular prospect but Peter was hopelessly endeared anyway.

 

“Sounds fascinating. I’m about to have my peace shattered by my family.” Peter tried not to sound too disdainful in regards to his family, he really did, it just didn’t work very well.

 

“Oh dear. I’ll call you tonight?” Stiles offered, knowing that Peter was hiding his upset at their meddling with barely concealed disdain; he was a perceptive little fucker like that.

 

“I look forward to it. Bye darling.” Peter said knowing that Stiles would hear the truth in that statement no matter how nonchalant he tried to play it.

 

“Catch you later, sweetie-pie!” Stiles chirped before hanging up, purposefully not giving Peter the chance to comment on the endearment; Stiles knew he  _ hated _ ones such as that and did it just to annoy him (though he secretly liked them and would never tell a soul such).

 

Peter stood to pour himself a fresh coffee from the still hot pot that he had made before calling Stiles. He had just re-taken his seat when Cora came thumping into the kitchen, eyes bleary and her hair a wild, matted mess; to say his niece was  _ not _ a morning person was an understatement.

 

“You’re up early.” Peter remarked lightly as he glanced at the clock a little confused, usually Cora didn’t emerge from her pit before the clock had reached double digits  _ at least _ .

 

“Mom’s making me help today.” Cora growled as she poured herself a coffee and flung herself into the nearest chair.

 

“Ah I forgot.” Peter had genuinely forgotten that his sister had insisted upon a ‘mixer’ the day before the wedding, honestly, he had been too focussed on his call with Stiles to remember that the actual wedding was tomorrow.

 

“Stupid, fucking thing.” Cora said under breath as she hunched over her coffee and inhaled deeply; it was a stance that Peter was intimately familiar with given Stiles’ penchant for late night research binges and very little sleep.

 

“Language, Cora.” Peter reprimanded mockingly, it had the desired effect when Cora snorted and her ‘do not approach’ body language relaxed a little.

 

“I know you hate these things as much as I do. Is Mom trying to set you up again?” Cora asked after a few moments silence, Cora was the only one who believed Stiles existed though that would be due to the fact she had met him multiple times as she visited Peter often.

 

“Unfortunately.” Peter didn’t even try to hide the sneer in his voice at the prospect of yet another unsuspecting person being shoved at him, the one that had been thrust upon him at the last family event had been a dreadfully dull man who couldn’t carry a conversation about anything more complex than the food being served.

 

“I can’t believe they  _ still _ don’t believe that Stiles is real! I’ve met him and told them that I have and they think that I’m just covering for you because you’re my favourite.” Cora said, waving her hands angrily as she spoke.

 

“I’m your favourite? I’m touched.” Peter teased, touching his hand to his heart overdramatically making Cora laugh brightly.

 

“You  _ know _ you’re my favourite, just like I’m yours.” Cora said still laughing, her voice sure because well, she knew she was right.

 

“I suppose.” Peter conceded, grinning at her over the rim of his coffee mug.

 

“To be fair, it’s not like I’ve got much competition is it?” Cora asked rhetorically, voice dripping with sarcasm but Peter tilted his head in acknowledgement nonetheless.

 

She had a point of course, his eldest niece, Laura was  _ far _ too like her mother for Peter to even think of nurturing a close relationship with her, she had not only inherited Talia’s looks but also her superiority and general ‘I’m the boss’ attitude, that and she was marrying Peter’s ex. Though he harboured no feelings nor longing for David, it still stung more than a little that they were flaunting the affair that had taken place in his home; on the other hand, he supposed he should thank them, if they had not had an affair, Peter would have never taken Ennis’ offer of jointly opening a shop in his native Boston and he would have never met Stiles.

 

Derek, well that boy was a bit of an enigma to all truth be told. Peter had never quite connected with Derek for reasons that he couldn’t quite understand but then again, the boy didn’t have connections with many people though those ‘murder brows’ (as Stiles had so aptly named them after seeing a photo of him) probably didn’t help much. Derek made it his mission to stay out of the never-ending family drama that surrounded him which Peter could appreciate but he found it all too entertaining to avoid it completely.

 

“Morning.” Talia said as she entered the room, somehow looking collected and elegant even after just waking up.

 

“Morning Mom.”

 

“Morning Talia.” 

 

Peter and Cora chorused dutifully as Talia poured herself a coffee and sat down next to Cora, her prim posture looking all the more proper next to her daughter’s still slouched form.

 

“I’m glad to see you’re up before noon, dear.” Talia remarked, patting Cora gently on the shoulder before sipping her coffee thus missing the barely concealed sneer that Cora directed at her which made Peter snort into his own mug, he knew Talia was about to comment but Peter was saved by several members of the family tumbling into the kitchen in various stages of wakefulness.

 

*******

 

Breakfast passed in a haze of loud chatter and pancakes, Peter used to swear that Talia’s husband, Joe, made the best pancakes but having tasted Stiles’ he swore otherwise though he may be a little biased.

 

Before anyone could escape back up to their rooms, Talia and Laura dished out their duties for the day. Everyone had something to do before their guests arrived at two, Peter had been assigned the job of going into town to fetch the centerpieces from the florists; he sighed in relief at being given one of the only jobs that involved leaving the grounds. Cora glared at him so being the  mature adult he was, he stuck his tongue out at her.

 

Peter couldn’t remember a time when he was so desperate to leave the house he had grew up in, if he had to see his niece simpering like a fool and her fiance pandering to her every whim, he may lose his breakfast.

 

The road into town was just as scenic as Peter remembered it, the woods that he spent most of his childhood in giving way to wide open fields. 

 

Most of the shops in town were not yet open so he parked near the florist for ease and made his way down the street to the coffee shop, coffee would have to do until it was a socially acceptable hour to drink something much stronger.

 

“Hi, what can I get you?” The barista asked brightly, her eyes not-so-subtly roving over Peter’s tight shirt and even tighter jeans.

 

“I’ll have a large black coffee please.” Peter said, smiling charmingly at her making her fluster a little which only made Peter grin wider; Stiles always said it was unfair him using that smile on the unsuspecting public.

 

Having paid and collected his coffee, he took one of the bar seats that sat at the window. He contented himself with checking his emails on his phone as he watched the world go by, each couple holding hands that passed only serving to remind him of the deep set ache he felt for Stiles.

 

Peter smiled to himself as he remembered how he and Stiles had actually met, Stiles had been set up on a blind date by one of his classmates and it turned out the guy was a total douche-canoe (Stiles’ words, not his); the date had been going terribly and that was even before the guy had started to get a little too handsy with Stiles. Peter had been at the bar with his colleagues from the tattoo parlour and had been eyeing Stiles since he had came in, the boy’s ass in those jeans was the stuff of dreams, so when the idiot had decided to try to put the moves on Stiles despite his protests, Peter had intervened and asked the man to leave. When he hadn’t and tried to take a swing at Peter for ‘interrupting’ his date, Peter had easily subdued him and passed him off to the waiting bouncer who promptly escorted him out. 

 

Peter had then offered to buy Stiles a drink to make up for having his date kicked out but Stiles had laughed brightly and insisted it should be him buying Peter a drink for saving him from that ‘douche-canoe’. Peter had been given several thumbs up when he looked across to check that they didn’t think he was abandoning them so he had accepted. He and Stiles had spent the rest of the night in the small booth, steadily getting closer as they bonded over a mutual love of books and tattoos. The night hadn’t ended when the bar had closed, instead, Peter took Stiles to his home and they had fucked until the sun was rising. 

 

Peter had been reluctant to wake up the next morning, he dreaded the thought that Stiles may only want one night with him. He had barely known the boy 12 hours and he didn’t want to let him go but when he woke to the smell of cooking and the soft sounds of music, he let himself sigh in relief before making his way to the kitchen.

 

Stiles had cooked breakfast that morning and after that, he and Peter had fallen into a relationship with such ease that it often still took Peter’s breath away. Stiles was breathtaking after all.

 

Reminiscing of their first night together only made Peter’s longing for Stiles more prevalent, he shook himself and downed the rest of his coffee; he was an adult and he would  _ not  _ pine like some teenage heroine, he wouldn’t.

 

*******

 

The centerpieces were pretty, Peter had to admit that albeit grudgingly. He had no doubt that Talia had ‘helped’ though, the whole elegant display of red and white roses entwined with greenery and baby’s breath was definitely her design. Laura had always favoured garishly bright flowers which he knew she would not be allowed at her wedding.

 

The florist kindly reminded him that the flowers for tomorrow would be available for pick up at an earlier time the next morning given the time of the ceremony, the man had offered to deliver them to the house but Peter had quickly assured him that it was really no trouble for him to come and collect them, if anything, it was a godsend.

 

Peter spent as long in the town as he could, the centerpieces had been watered enough to last well beyond tomorrow so he wasn’t worried about incurring his sister’s wrath for wilted flowers. He browsed the bookshop with unnecessary scrutiny, picking up a fascinating looking book on the rise Third Reich through the eyes of those travelling in Germany for himself and the sequel to a book that Stiles had ranted about a few months back, knowing the boy wouldn’t buy it for himself.

 

Despite his best procrastinating efforts, he returned to the house just after twelve; he had hoped to cut it as fine as he dared but a stream of texts from Cora had prompted him to return earlier.

 

“Where have you been?” Talia demanded as soon as Peter had stepped out of the car, she didn’t wait for an answer before barrelling on; “It doesn’t matter, go get changed, people will be arriving soon. Derek and Joe will get the flowers.”

 

Peter chose not to comment on the fact that they still had almost two hours before the first guests would arrive and passed his car keys to Talia without comment.

 

Once in the sanctuary of his room, Peter let himself fall back onto the bed. He  _ really _ didn’t want to be here, he harboured no feelings for David but as he had thought this morning, it still hurt to see the evidence of his partner’s and niece’s betrayal all around him and the fact he was being made to participate and look  _ happy _ about it was just  _ not _ ok.

 

Peter wallowed in his own self pity for a few minutes before giving up and calling Stiles despite knowing that his phone would be on silent and in his locker at the museum, he just needed to rant and both he and Stiles had blanket permission to leave such voicemails if need be.

 

The dial tone was a welcome distraction from his thoughts until he could hear Stiles’ voicemail that always made him chuckle.

 

“ _ You’ve reached the wonderful Stiles Stilinski, if I don’t know who you are, leave your name and number after the tone and I’ll think about getting back to you. If you do know me then why are you leaving me a voicemail? It’s the 21st century, text me. Unless you’re Peter, in which case, fire away baby.” _

 

Peter didn’t try to hide his snort of laughter as the tone sounded and he began to speak.

 

“Hi darling, I hope you’re having a good day with your marsh body. I just…” Peter trailed off with a frustrated sigh, ever thankful that Stiles’ voicemail didn’t have a time limit; “I’m just so  _ pissed _ that everyone, except Cora of course, expects me to participate in this fucking  _ farce _ of a wedding. My aunt even had the gall to tell me to smile last night, it’s like they’ve all magically forgotten how both the bride and groom to-be betrayed my trust and made me feel like shit in the process.”

 

Peter sighed deeply, reigning in his anger and hurt but knowing that Stiles would hear it nonetheless; he and Peter had spoke about David and Laura’s betrayal at length as it had made Peter afraid to commit again. It had been over a year since he had met Stiles and he still hadn’t told the boy he loved him, despite him doing just that, hopelessly in fact but over the phone, in a voicemail nonetheless, was  _ not _ the way to say that for the first time.

 

“I think it’s just getting to me that they’re all so happy about this wedding and they won’t even look at a picture of you. I’m so proud of what we have and it feels like they’re dismissing that. It doesn’t help that I miss you terribly, I can’t wait until Monday when I’m back home and I can forget this whole nightmarish ordeal. I’ll speak to you tonight, bye darling.”

 

Peter hung up somewhat reluctantly and resisted the urge to call again just to hear Stiles’ voice, he wasn’t pining ok?

 

Peter sighed deeply again in an effort to dispel the misery that settled over him like a raincloud, he would never show his family how deeply the event was unsettling him, they wouldn’t understand.

 

*******

 

Blessedly, Peter was handed a glass of champagne as soon as he stepped out onto his sister’s manicured lawn. The server looked vaguely scared as he downed his first glass quickly before taking a second then allowing him to leave, Peter quickly located Cora and gracefully flung himself into the chair next to her.

 

“This is all so pretentious.” Cora sneered as she took a generous swig of her own glass of champagne.

 

“Isn’t it just?” Peter said lightly, watching with mild disgust as Laura and David were fawned over by relatives from both sides of the family, gushing about how happy they were for them and would there be the pitter patter of tiny feet in the near future?

 

“If this is just a ‘mixer’;” Cora made inverted commas around the word; “I’m dreading the actual wedding more than ever.”

 

“You’re not alone in that, my dear.” Peter lay a hand on hers and squeezed gently, as horrible as this farce was, they would get through this.

 

*******

 

By five, Peter was rather drunk. He was, of course, still in full control of his mind and inhibitions but the world was just a little...off-kilter.

 

Cora, however, was more than three sheets to the wind. She had been giggling at Aunt Janet’s expense for the last five minutes, the woman had tried to ask Peter what he had gotten the ‘happy couple’ for a wedding present, apparently ‘ _ they’ve already fucked in my bed, what more can I give them?’ _ is not a proper response to that question. The woman had flounced off and was now talking to another one of his vapid relatives, he didn’t like any of them, not one.

 

“Her fucking  _ face! _ ” Cora giggled; Peter took his earlier thought back, he liked Cora, Cora could stay.

 

Peter could see Talia standing, her eyes fixed on Cora’s shaking shoulders and Peter’s, no doubt incredibly smug, smirk; he braced himself for the onslaught of his sister’s temper but was saved by the glorious gift that was the main meal.

 

Though Peter loathed to admit it, just like the flowers and the decoration, the meal was lovely. 

 

Of course it was, Talia didn’t hire amateurs after all.

  
  


*******

 

The next hour passed in a blur of delicious food and more alcohol, Peter had opted to turn to whiskey after the meal. He had no interest in getting drunk further, simply maintaining his current level of inebriation was enough and the smooth Scottish single malt was a nice change from the bubbles of champagne. 

 

He noticed Talia standing once more with a glass in her hand and had never been so thankful for the buzz of his phone from inside his blazer pocket, avoiding her glare, he slipped out the marquee and made his way over to the house, away from nosy ears as she began to toast the happy couple.

 

“Hi honey!” Stiles said brightly as soon as Peter answered, his voice a soothing balm that Peter had so desperately craved the entire day.

 

“Hi sweetheart.” Peter answered slowly, taking care not to over enunciate or slur his words.

 

“Christ Peter, how much have you had to drink?” Stiles laughed, Peter could hear him clanging about their kitchen as he spoke.

 

“Not nearly enough.” Peter frowned as he sat at the kitchen table, swirling his near empty whisky glass around and smiling a little as the light bounced off the liquid, reminding him of Stiles’ eyes.

 

“Oh Peter, I want to hug you so bad right now.” Stiles sighed morosely.

 

“I know, I wish you could too. Honestly, you and Cora are the only ones getting me through this  _ thing _ .” Peter wanted to call it something else but big words were hard right now.

 

“You’ll be back with me before you know it.” Stiles reminded him gently, his voice soft and soothing.

 

“Monday can’t come quick enough.” 

 

“Damn right, I’m missin’ my man! Our bed is  _ far _ too big for just little old me.” Stiles said making Peter smile despite his mood, he loved hearing Stiles refer to things as ‘ours’.

 

“I should go back out.” Peter admitted grudgingly, he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of this shitty party in this very chair with Stiles’ voice filtering through his phone making him smile.

 

“Peter, answer me honestly, are you ok?” Stiles was uncharacteristically serious, he sounded so genuinely concerned for Peter that it almost took the man’s breath away, it still astounded him that someone as amazing as Stiles would want  _ him _ and not just for one night but for an actual relationship; he had definitely traded up after realising what a douche-canoe David was.

 

“Not really but I feel better having spoke to you.” Peter answered honestly, he was unsure whether it was admitting  that sentiment or the alcohol that brought a flush to his cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t be there, I know you say that it’s ok but I can hear that it’s not and I want nothing more than to hold you right now.” Stiles sighed deeply before continuing; “I want you to go out there and hold your head high, I know how difficult that’s going to be but you’ll feel better for it.”

 

Peter was once again taken aback by Stiles’ ability to say exactly what he needed to hear. 

 

“I can do that.” Peter confirmed, nodding his head emphatically despite Stiles not actually being able to see him.

 

“Good. If you can do that, there’s a surprise for you next time you see me.” Stiles said, Peter could hear him grinning through the phone.

 

Peter heard the band begin to play outside and it was loud enough for Stiles to hear it through the phone, Stiles made him say his reluctant goodbyes and made him promise to text once he was in bed and then they said their goodbyes; Peter having to bite his lip in order to not let the ‘ _ I love you _ ’ slip out that sat on the very tip of his tongue.

 

*******

 

“Where have you been?” Talia demanded, she cornered him as soon as he had set foot back in the marquee, her stance was scarily reminiscent of their mother.

 

“If you must know, I was talking to Stiles.” Peter said, waving his empty glass to a server who scurried across to take it from him and get him a refill which he would  _ desperately _ need after this conversation no doubt.

 

“Do try not to offend anyone else. Aunt Janet has already told me of your comment.” Talia warned, she failed to keep her snort at the mention of Stiles hidden and Peter was really getting quite sick of all of this.

 

“It’s not like it’s a lie, sister mine.” Peter reminded her, voice dry and scathing but he smiled at the server who re-appeared with his refill, he wasn’t a monster after all.

 

“Keep your comments to yourself, I won’t stand for it.” Talia said, poking a sharp nail into Peter’s chest as she spoke then she was turning back to the party, every inch the doting and caring mother-of-the-bride.

 

“I love my mom but sometimes I really don’t like her.” Remarked Cora from Peter’s side where she had appeared as soon as her mother had left.

 

“I understand that sentiment completely.” Peter agreed, he loved his big sister but there was only so much he could take from her and she was grating on his last remaining nerve.

 

*******

 

Peter had been perfectly content to sit at the back and people watch but he was a sucker for Cora’s puppy dog eyes and the girl damn well knew it so when she had dragged him up as the DJ that had replaced the band an hour or so ago faded out a Rihanna track, he only put up minimal resistance.

 

_ This is a shoutout to my ex _

 

As the new song began to play, he didn’t even try to hide the wicked grin that split his face. Stiles and Cora had introduced him to this song on a very drunken night out that had involved a lot of dancing and karaoke.

 

_ I hope she gettin’ better sex _

_ Hope she ain't fakin’ it like I did, babe _

 

He allowed Cora to bounce around him, they both laughed loudly as he mouthed the words along with the song with a raise of his eyebrows in said ex’s direction then chorus when he began singing along with her and spinning her in circles making her giggle like a little girl again.

 

By the end of the song, they were both breathless and laughing. They had been joined on the floor by children of varying ages who just liked the song and didn’t understand the levity behind it, practically every adult was staring at them with stunned eyes; they had pulled out some pretty good dance moves during the song, both had been subjected to ballroom dance classes in their lives after all, it made sense to make good use of them. However, the stunned looks had nothing on the death glare he was receiving from his sister and niece; David just sat there with a slack-jawed stare that Peter was nowhere  _ near _ sober enough to try to interpret.

 

*******

 

Peter and Cora were suitably reprimanded by Talia though she kept her voice low so as to avoid presenting anything other than a ‘happy family’.

 

Peter visibly bit his lip as Talia demanded to know ‘ _ why couldn’t they just be happy for Laura and David?’;  _ Cora had been about to reply for him but stopped when Peter lay a hand on hers and she deflated. Peter nodded to Talia as she finished her rant, she sniffed at him before turning on her heel and going back to the party.

 

“I can’t believe her.” Cora snorted as she drained her champagne once again.

 

“I’m just glad she didn’t drag us out by our ears like she wanted to.” Peter remarked making Cora laugh loudly which earned them a few glares from relatives seated nearby.

 

“I honestly think she forgets that you’re not one of her kids and that we’re all adults.” 

 

“You’re not wrong there, my dear.” Peter agreed, tipping his whisky glass to her before downing it; “I’m going to bed, I have no desire to be here any longer and I have  _ more  _ flowers to collect tomorrow.”

 

Cora stood to hug him tightly, her hands grasping at his shirt as she held him close; he felt a little of his tension seep out of him at the contact, Cora’s hugs were excellent and second only to Stiles’.

 

*******

 

By the time Peter made it to his bedroom, he was exhausted. He hadn’t realised how draining the day had been until he was alone again, he tumbled into bed after cleaning his teeth and opened his phone and was more than happy to see a text from Stiles there.

 

**From: Stiles** **❤️** **10:10pm EST**

 

**Hi sweetheart, hope the rest of the night wasn’t too bad. Get a good night’s sleep and try not to punch anyone tomorrow! I won’t be able to pick up if you call from about 8 my time which is like 5 your time so I’m not going to ask you to call me at that time since you’re gonna be up at like 7! Going to get some extra hours at the lab but feel free to leave me a voicemail if you need to rant** **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

 

**To: Stiles** **❤️** **10:55 pm PST**

 

**Hello darling, the highlight of the night was Cora and I dancing to shout out to my ex which I’m 85% sure she had Derek record on her phone so you’ll no doubt receive a video of that in the near future. That’s me in bed now I’d had enough for one night and unfortunately have to go through it all again tomorrow. Don’t work too hard dear** **❤️❤️❤️**

 

Peter plugged his phone in to charge as he thanked the gods of technology for autocorrect, god knows what that text would’ve sounded like without it. 

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall asleep, the faint thrum of music lulling him to sleep easily as he fell into dreams of warm amber eyes and long pale limbs.

 

*******

 

Peter was a habitual early riser unless he had been drinking so when his alarm went off the next morning, he wanted nothing more than to throw his phone at the wall and curl back up under the covers for another few hours. As much as he wished he could do that, he hauled himself out of bed and into the shower; thankful that he had managed to talk Talia into giving him his old room complete with en-suite back rather than one of the guest rooms. 

 

He got ready quickly and was out of the house and on his way into town before anyone else was awake. He parked in the same place as he had yesterday, grabbing the book that he had bought and made his way to the coffee shop for his breakfast; he’d had no desire to sit through breakfast at the house where the fawning would only be worse than yesterday. That and though the florist was opening early for him collecting the flowers, that time hadn’t quite arrived yet so coffee and calories it was.

 

He was quite relieved when the barista serving today was a college aged boy who looked about as awake as sleeping beauty, he didn’t have the effort in him yet to be charming. He took his coffee and pastry and took the seat he had been in yesterday, it provided the perfect viewpoint for watching the world go by as he read. 

 

Pick-up time for the flowers came around quicker than he had been hoping, he tried his best to thank the florist once the flowers had been loaded into his car but the man could tell that he really wasn’t invested in it; he’d probably heard all about the whole ‘eldest Hale daughter dating her Uncle’s leftovers’ debacle, after all, it was big news in a small town.

 

*******

 

By the time Peter returned to the house, it was a hive of activity. He was immediately dispatched by an uncharacteristically harried looking Talia to put the centerpieces on the tables as she and Joe carted the bride’s and bridesmaids flowers inside, Derek was roped into helping with that too as he tried to sneak past his mother. 

 

The marquee from last night was where the reception would take place, thankfully someone had already removed the centerpieces from yesterday and the tables were already set for the reception. He had almost finished the centerpiece placement when Derek came out the house with a box and a lurid pink folder that Peter’s eyebrows raising in question before the boy had even gotten to him.

 

“Mom said we’ve to put out the names.” Derek said in answer as he put the box down on the table next to Peter who opened it slightly apprehensive of the chaos that lay inside but was pleasantly surprised when it was organised into sections with what he presumed was the names of the tables dividing them; he never did understand the practice of naming tables.

 

He and Derek set about placing the names, it was only after he actually looked at the third table name that he realised that they were ‘ _ love’ _ spelt in different languages, from Italian to French to German; it made Peter want to gag. He tried his best not to focus on it as he worked, it still made his stomach turn that his significant other at the time and his own niece had betrayed him like that. 

 

He couldn’t decide who’s deceit hurt more, the person who had said he loved him and had shared his life for almost a year or the niece who he had babysat and played with all her life. Then again, he supposed he had to thank them too, if they hadn’t had their torrid little affair, Peter would’ve never moved and therefore would have never met Stiles. He had thought that he was happy with David but now he realised that he was just comfortable, he had long since fallen out of love with the man and hadn’t quite realised it because they just kept living every day as they had been before. Well, Peter had, David had been fooling around with Laura behind his back for at least a good few months before he caught them in their bed.

 

Peter shook off the rage that he could feel seeping into his mind, focusing instead on the monotonous task of laying name cards.

 

*******

 

No sooner had Peter and Derek finished that task, Talia came bustling into the yard demanding they check the chairs that had been laid out in front of an arch of flowers and roses were in straight lines for ceremony. The men looked at each other but shrugged and done as they were asked, each thinking that it was probably best not to antagonize Talia this morning, not yet anyway.

 

After that, they were dispatched to their respective rooms to get ready for the wedding. Peter showered again purely for the joy of it, he took more time than normal grooming his hair as well as his facial hair; if he was going to subjected to this shit then he was going to look fucking fabulous while doing so.

 

His suit hung on his wardrobe door, it was a rather nice suit that he and Stiles had picked out together a few months back when the invite had first come in. Stiles had known from the get-go that he wouldn’t be able to attend, having already accepted the summer position with his professor but he had insisted that he help Peter pick his suit. Peter smiled at the memory of Stiles’ gobsmacked face when Peter had shown him the suit once it had been tailored to him, the dark blue suit was tailored to complete perfection and Stiles had taken great joy in caressing his ass through the rather tight pants.

 

He had pointedly not brought a tie as he knew how good he looked when the topmost button of his shirt was left undone and to piss his sister off a little because she wouldn’t have a tie that she could force him to wear as her husband didn’t wear them normally.

 

To make up for the lack of tie, he had allowed Stiles to pick his pocket square; it was a deep burgundy that Stiles knew was Peter’s favourite colour on him, he had told the boy so many, many times and it made Peter feel a little better, like he had a little bit of Stiles with him.

 

*******

 

Peter’s outfit only granted a huff from his sister as she was swept away to aid Laura with some urgent matter that he didn’t bother to use brain capacity to register. He sat at the kitchen table awaiting the time when guests would arrive and he would be directing relatives and friends to their seats.

 

“Fuck her and this whole fucking wedding. Why the fuck did I have to be a bridesmaid? Look at this shit.” Cora ranted as she flopped into the seat next to Peter with little grace.

 

“You look lovely though.” Peter said placatingly.

 

She did after all, her long dark hair had been styled to perfection, one half up in a bun with baby’s breath in the braids that lined the sides of her head and the other half falling in soft waves down her back; the dress though most  _ definitely _ not Cora’s favourite of colours, suited her nonetheless. The dress was a soft pink that complimented her skin tone, it being strapless only accentuated this fact as did the fact that it fell to just above her knees. 

 

“I’m still angry about the fact I have to wear heels.” Cora grumbled but didn’t dispute the praise, she even relaxed a little.

 

“You can take them off as soon as the ceremony and photos are done.” Peter reminded her, knowing that as soon as they sat down for the meal, the shoes would be history.

 

“Hallelujah!” 

 

Cora scowled as he laughed at her but they’re little moment of bonding was split up by Talia entering the kitchen to corral her daughter back up the stairs then usher Peter out the front where the first of the guests were arriving.

 

*******

 

The ceremony was, for lack of a better word,  _ long _ .

 

The only reason Peter hadn’t nodded off was because he had been made by his sister to sit in the second row next to Derek who had kindly been poking him in the leg every time his head started to loll. Derek was a good egg, Peter decided, Cora was still his favourite of course but Derek was good too.

 

Peter tried not to sneer as Laura and David were finally pronounced husband and wife. Laura looked ecstatic, he might have been imagining it but he was sure her smile turned more than a little smug as she looked at him; David looked happy but in a somewhat forced way like he couldn’t quite believe that he had just got married but not in the good way that one would expect.

 

As the bridal party were engaged in a ludicrous amount of photo taking, Peter snagged a glass of champagne. He noted that it was the same server as last night but waved him off as he hovered unsure if Peter was going to down this glass as he had his first last night.

 

The food being served at this point was terribly dainty and not nearly filling enough despite being lovely. Peter commandeered an entire tray of the chilli prawns knowing that Cora would love them, the server didn’t even argue with him as he took it.

 

Cora found him quickly once she had been released from her mother’s clutches, her champagne glass was almost empty despite her only acquiring it minutes ago. He waved a server carrying more across and took four, it saved the girl coming back in a few minutes. 

 

“This is why you’re my favourite.” Cora said as she practically inhaled the prawns making Peter glad he had taken more than his fair share before she had arrived.

 

“I thought that was a given. I’ve not got much competition.” Peter remarked, smiling as her scowl broke to laughter.

 

“True that.” She agreed as they clinked their new glasses of champagne together.

 

*******

 

Cora was soon whisked away by her mother once again to take her place at the top table after Laura and David had rejoined them. Peter supposed he should be grateful that he wasn’t being subjected to that torture and the people at his table were at least endurable, his great aunt Gladys had no filter and didn’t make any secret of the fact she didn’t approve; she hadn’t been invited last night because of her curfew at the nursing home. Peter had forgotten how much he had missed her and promised her that he would visit her more than he did which was at least twice every time he was nearby.

 

“You still visit more than any of the rest of them except Cora and Derek.” Gladys said, her tone scathing in a way that he recognised well, he had learned from the best after all.

 

“Still, I will.” Peter promised, trying to hide his disgust at his family for not visiting an ailing family member, especially one who had been so involved in their upbringing as Gladys was.

 

“Bring that boy of yours next time.” Gladys said, wagging her bent finger at him taking him right back to being reprimanded by that same wagging finger when he had fallen out a tree she had told him not to climb.

 

Peter didn’t have the chance to answer as the first course of the meal was served but he smiled genuinely at her and knew she would understand, she had been on the receiving end of many a rant about the rest of the family refusing to acknowledge Stiles’ existence.

 

*******

 

The rest of the meal passed slowly, Gladys was drawn into a conversation about knitting patterns by a relative of David’s who was sat next to her. Others seated made small talk and general conversation but he found himself aching for the meal to be over so the dancefloor could be set up, the lights dimmed and he could drink in peace.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please.” The best man, David’s brother Neil, said standing and tapping his wine glass with his knife.

 

Peter’s pleads for it to break and spill everywhere unfortunately went unanswered so he sat back in his seat and tuned out the speeches completely just as Neil began to talk about how the newlywed met; he had no desire to hear about how they were spinning  _ that  _ particular story.

 

Eventually, all the speeches were over and done with and guests were asked to make their way back out to where the ceremony had taken place in order to allow the tables to be shuffled to make room for the dancefloor.

 

Cora, once again, found him quickly and latched onto his arm like a lovely little barnacle.

 

“The fucking  _ cheek _ of them.” She spat, they flopped down into the chairs that still sat from the ceremony, not caring if they were meant to or not, Cora propping her now bare feet on an empty chair as she allowed her heels to dangle from her fingers.

 

“I wasn’t listening.” Peter said shrugging but the look of pure rage on Cora’s face made him curious as to what had actually been said.

 

“Those  _ fuckers _ had the cheek to say that you  _ introduced  _ them!” Cora cried, her arms waving angrily but in a practiced way that made sure she spilt none of her drink.

 

“That’s not a lie, my dear.” Peter conceded, he technically had introduced them but as his partner meeting his family, not setting them up on a blind date or the like.

 

“It’s certainly not the fucking truth though. I wanted to ‘accidentally’ spill red wine on her dress but even  _ I  _ thought that was a bit cruel.” Cora said, her face falling a little; Peter knew it had hurt her deeply that her sister could betray her uncle like that and she had told them all that she would never forgive Laura for that.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t. I rather like you with your head attached to your shoulders.” Peter laughed, brushing off the hurt creeping into his gut at the knowledge of what had been said.

 

He ached in that moment to call Stiles but before he could consider doing so, they were ushered back into the marquee where the tables had been shuffled around and the large dancefloor that he and Cora had blessed with their presence last night was once again exposed.

 

Laura and David had opted for a DJ for their reception rather than a band as apparently ‘covers just aren’t the same as the real thing’ for such an event. David led a beaming Laura out onto the floor for their first dance, as the opening chords of the song began to play, he immediately regretted taking a drink the moment before, his snort drew the attention of those sat around him so he coughed lightly to cover his laughter.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Cora said, barely containing her own giggles as Sting began to sing.

 

“You belong to her indeed.” Peter commented dryly making Cora snort into her own drink, earning more glares.

 

After the sorry excuse for a first dance was finished, the music took a turn for the upbeat and the floor was filled with people dancing. Cora had been dragged out to dance to One Direction by their Aunt Janet’s granddaughters, he felt sorry for those girls, having a grandmother that overbearing never boded well.

 

Peter spent the next little while alternating between chatting with Cora and occasionally Derek who drifted across to him to avoid being introduced to Laura’s bridesmaids who were all eyeing him predatorily. 

 

“Peter, this is Marie. She’s one of Laura’s friends.” Talia said as she came to a stop in front of him, arm entwined with a pretty brunette;  _ ah _ so Derek wasn’t the only one subject to being pounced upon by eager singles.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Peter said, his tone making clear that he felt it was anything but; sure it wasn’t the girl’s fault that no-one believed that his boyfriend existed but this happened at every family event, last night had been a beautifully set-up free night.

 

“Why don’t you two go dance and get to know each other better?” Talia pushed, completely ignoring her brother’s blatantly disinterested body language despite Marie’s rather hungry gaze.

 

“I’d rather not.” Peter answered waspishly before Marie could say anything; “excuse me.”

 

He escaped before they could make another comment and practically ran to the bar where he ordered a vodka martini, if he was going to deal with this shit, he needed something a fuck load stronger than wine.

 

“Mom try to get you to dance with someone again?” Derek asked as he came to stand next to Peter at the bar, ordering himself another rum and coke before turning to survey the room with distrusting eyes.

 

“She did, I’m getting really quite annoyed by her.” Peter said, voice terse.

 

“I’m sorry she doesn’t believe you about Stiles.” Derek said quietly, Peter whirled to face him.

 

“You don’t think I’m making him up?” Peter asked genuinely shocked, Derek had never given any indication that he believed Peter had a loving and caring partner like Stiles.

 

“No, I was a bit unsure at first but Cora showed me pictures of when she visited, of her and Stiles, of you and Stiles. You look happy with him, Uncle Peter and I’m happy for you.” Derek said, clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

“I do believe that’s the most I’ve heard you say in at least five years.” Peter remarked for lack of a better thing to say but Derek’s snort of laughter and genuine smile was more than he could’ve asked for.

 

Derek lifted his newly filled glass to him before making his way back out into the fray, rather skillfully dodging his mother’s gaze by ducking behind a tall relative of David’s.

 

Peter took his own glass back to his seat, the space around which was thankfully void of Talia and any other women she would try to set him up with. Cora flopped down next to him not a few seconds later, her heels had been ditched completely at some point and she now propped her bare feet up on the empty chair to her side.

 

“Cheer up, Uncle Peter.” Cora said brightly, her tone made him turn to look at her with a raised eyebrow; she was  _ way _ too cheery even with the influence of alcohol.

 

Peter was about to comment when the opening chords of a song he  _ knew _ both Talia and Laura hated so would definitely  _ not _ be on the list of approved songs began to play then a long fingered, pale hand appeared in the edge of his vision.

 

“May I have this dance?” Stiles asked grinning down at Peter.

 

“You’re here.” Peter said dumbly, looking up at his boyfriend with awestruck eyes because who could blame him? Stiles looked fucking beautiful, his hair was artfully wild in a way that showed off his lovely face, his suit was tailored to  _ perfection _ and it was the same deep burgundy of Peter’s pocket square, his own was the same deep blue as Peter’s suit; there was no question that they were matching suits. 

 

“Yeah I am and I want you to dance with me, now come on.” Stiles said rolling his eyes, grabbing Peter’s hand to drag him to the dancefloor and pulling him close as the verse began; Peter noticed Laura gesticulating wildly at Talia, no doubt about the song, but both their jaws dropped as they realised  _ who _ was on the floor and that made Peter feel really really smug.

 

_ I may not always love you _

_ But long as there are stars above you _

 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Peter said still awestruck that this boy, this  _ ridiculous _ boy, had flown out to California and it was all for him.

 

_ You never need to doubt it _

_ I'll make you so sure about it _

 

“I thought it was time that we showed your relatives just how real I am.” Stiles grinned wickedly as he and Peter danced across the empty dancefloor.

 

_ God only knows what I'd be without you _

 

“I love you.” Peter said smiling softly as he looked into Stiles’ beautiful amber eyes, the words coming to him as easy as breathing because that’s what loving Stiles was like, it was something instinctive like knowing how to breathe and every part of his being relied on it.

 

“I love you too.” Stiles said smiling back at him as he leaned in to press his forehead against Peter’s before ducking his head ever so slightly to make up for the mere centimetres of height difference between them and kissing him so softly that it made butterflies erupt in Peter’s stomach like some lovesick school girl.

 

They spent the rest of the song clutching each other tight, Stiles’ arm wrapped securely around Peter’s waist and Peter’s hand playing with the fine hairs at the base of Stiles’ neck, their other hands clasped with fingers entwined and their foreheads pressed together as they looked into each other’s eyes, not needing to say anything more than what they already had but knowing that the other was telling them it over and over.

 

The song ended and the DJ somehow artfully transitioned into a more dancy song that had people flooding to the dancefloor but it took more than a few moments for Peter and Stiles to let go of one another; Peter couldn’t resist stealing another kiss from Stiles’ lips before pulling him back to where Cora was sitting sipping champagne with a fresh martini for Peter, a margarita for Stiles and an extremely satisfied smirk.

 

“Hi Stiles.” She greeted as she stood to hug him tightly.

 

“Hey Cora, how are you?” Stiles asked as they sat back down, Stiles taking the chair next to Peter that Cora didn’t occupy and slinging an arm around the back of Peter’s chair, letting his thumb run over Peter’s shoulder in a welcome comforting gesture.

 

“All the better for seeing that! You guys looked more like newlyweds than those fuckers did!” Cora crowed gleefully.

 

“Did we? Oh dear.” Stiles sounded like he was trying to be sympathetic but missed by at least a few hundred miles.

 

Peter was aware of eyes on him and had impending sense of doom and  _ yup _ sure enough coming towards him was Talia and the bride herself; Peter couldn’t help but tense at the thunderous expression on their faces.

 

“It’s ok sweetheart, we’ve got this.” Stiles said quietly in his ear before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, leaning back just in time for Talia and Laura to come to a stop in front of them.

 

“Who the fuck are you? You weren’t invited.” Laura spat, her pretty face contorting unattractively in her anger.

 

“I’m Peter’s boyfriend, Stiles, and I was invited, the invite said plus one; the plus one being me.” Stiles answered, his easy nonchalance putting Peter at ease but only making the two women’s shoulders tense further.

 

“Really brother, I thought you were better than hiring someone to pose as a last minute date.” Talia said, her voice dripping with disdain as she looked the two of them up and down, Peter wondered if Talia seen things through tinted glasses because there’s no way that a person would dance with a random person they had paid to be here the way he just had with Stiles.

 

“Ok lady, I get that you might not approve of your brother’s lifestyle choices at times but you do  _ not _ get to speak to him like that. I also don’t take too kindly to people implying that he has to pay me for me to like him, sure he’s a total asshole at times but that’s also one of the many reasons that I keep the fucker around.” Stiles said, his voice low and dangerous in beginning but turning to terribly fond when calling Peter an asshole which said asshole shouldn’t find nearly as endearing as he did.

 

“You ruined my wedding.” Laura said angrily and  _ holy fuck _ Peter thought amused as she  _ actually _ stamped her foot like some toddler in a temper tantrum.

 

“Oh give over Laura, you’re just pissed that that shitstain you married doesn’t even  _ begin _ to look at you like these two look at each other.” Cora butted in before any more could be said.

 

Peter couldn’t help the smile on his face as both Laura and Talia looked lost for words at Cora’s defence of Peter and Stiles.

 

“Now that you’ve seen that I actually do exist and am in a very happy and loving relationship with Peter, you can go.” Stiles said dismissively, Peter was a little stunned and more than a little turned on at how rude Stiles was being, it was so not like him but seeing directed at those who had nothing more than made him feel like shit this entire time was so hot.

 

Stiles didn’t wait for Laura and Talia to actually leave before turning away from them to sling his legs across Peter’s and lean in close to whisper in his ear again.

 

“You look so  _ fucking _ good, baby but as much as I love you  _ in  _ that suit, I can’t wait to get you  _ out  _ of it.” Stiles’ voice was low and raspy but not quiet enough for the two women still standing in front of them to not have heard it.

 

Peter couldn’t resist turning his head to catch Stiles’ lips with his own, delighting in Stiles’ gasp as Peter grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer and kiss him filthily and thoroughly.

 

“ _ Damn _ …” Cora’s voice had them breaking apart, both of them realising at the same time that despite their desire to piss of the majority of Peter’s family, they were still in public.

 

“Sorry Cora.” Peter said as he and Stiles turned to face her again.

 

“Uh no. You don’t get to say sorry for that, I’m gay as all hell and that was hot as fuck ok?” Cora said waving her glass between them.

 

A glass shattered from nearby.

 

“You’re what?” Talia screeched from the next table over where she had stopped to mingle with some of David’s relatives.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m gay. Surprise!” Cora said, voice gleeful and grin bright as she raised her glass at her mother in a toast.

 

Talia floundered for words for a moment before disappearing back towards the front of the marquee when she couldn’t think of anything to say; as soon as she was out of earshot, the three of them burst into loud laughter that drew the attention of many of the surrounding tables.

 

“That was beautiful!” Stiles wheezed in between laughing.

 

“That was the best coming out I could ever imagine.” Cora said smugly but there was something a little anxious in her eyes that made Peter uneasy.

 

“You alright, sugarcube?” Peter asked gently, his childhood nickname for her (born through her love of eating sugarcubes whole as a child, actually she was yet to grow out of that habit) coming easy as he settled his hand over hers.

 

“If she kicks me out, I can come stay with you guys right?” Cora asked looking at them both with wide eyes.

 

“She won’t;” Peter assured her but continued when she opened her mouth to say something else; “however, if she does or even if she doesn’t, our door will  _ always _ be open to you. Understand?”

 

Cora’s eyes were a little misty as she nodded but she quickly shook herself and was back to being her wonderfully brilliant and confident self.

 

*******

 

The three of them spent the next hour or so chatting about work and Cora’s travel plans for the summer, she was planning to visit them in Boston in a few weeks time before travelling down to South America to go backpacking and hike the Inca trail. 

 

Stiles grinned widely at Peter as the opening notes of a familiar song began to play, it was one that they had danced to in their kitchen many times, the song making it easy for Peter to show his feelings without actually saying them. 

 

Stiles dragged him back out onto the dancefloor and they resumed their earlier positioning, this time round as they focussed on waltzing in perfect time to the music instead of the gentle swaying and occasional spin they had last time. Stiles had insisted that Peter teach him to waltz to this song at least and despite his general clumsiness, Stiles was actually quite a graceful dancer.

 

Peter was vaguely aware of Laura and David on the dancefloor as well as Talia and Joe but he was so focused on Stiles’ bright smile that they all faded into the background.

 

_ Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts _

_ Risking it all, though it’s hard _

 

Stiles spun them faster at John Legend’s voice soared and Peter couldn’t think of a time that he had been more in love with another human than he was with Stiles in that very moment. They slowed down back to a gentle waltz that was still in perfect time to the notes as they leaned in close to one another to rest their foreheads against one another’s again, Peter focused completely on Stiles’ deep amber eyes that were reflecting the fairy lights that were strung up around the marquee that had been lit when darkness began to fall. 

 

As the song faded out, Stiles tilted his head to rub his nose against Peter’s in an eskimo kiss that had them both smiling like lunatics. They broke their embrace to make their way back to their seats as the next song that was playing was a song that neither of them particularly cared for, Stiles slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him close as they walked, pressing a gentle kiss to Peter’s temple and winking at a scandalised looking relative as they passed her.

 

“You two;” Cora said pointing her glass at them accusingly as they sat down again; “are sickeningly cute.”

 

“Thanks!” Stiles grinned, leaning in to nuzzle at Peter’s neck and biting lightly at the skin there making Peter gasp aloud.

 

“I don’t like you.” Peter frowned at his now cackling boyfriend, Stiles  _ knew _ what biting and/or kissing his neck did to him and it was not the easiest thing to hide in slacks this tight.

 

“Lies! You said you love me, no takesies-backsies!” Stiles crowed leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Peter’s pout which only served to make Cora laugh even louder.

 

“I suppose.” Peter sighed but smiled at Stiles with soft eyes that couldn’t be interpreted as anything other than adoring.

 

They settled back into conversation easily, this time discussing the various places in Boston that Cora had not yet seen such as the museum which Stiles was only too happy to tell her all about. At some point during the conversation, they had finished their drinks so Peter volunteered to go to the bar to get them more thus allowing Stiles and Cora to continue their discussion about the current exhibits.

 

“Hi Peter.” David said as he came to stand next to Peter at the bar, much too close for Peter’s liking if he was being honest but he chose not to comment and hoped that the bartender could fix their drinks quickly.

 

“Hello.” Peter returned, he didn’t really want to engage in conversation with his ex but it looked like he didn’t have a choice.

 

“I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you before today.” David said as he shifted his feet, a twitch that Peter knew meant that he was nervous.

 

“Why?” Peter asked, if he was being made to converse with the rat, he wasn’t going to polite about it.

 

“I still love you, Peter. I never stopped, I think I might have made a mistake.” David said looking at him with wide pleading brown eyes that Peter had once loved but they didn’t hold a candle to mischievous amber.

 

“What mistake would that be David? The one where you fell into bed with my  _ niece _ , not once, not twice but  _ several _ times over  _ several  _ months or the one where you didn’t even have the common decency to break up with me before entering an actual relationship with her or the one where you fucked her in the same bed where you had fucked me the night before? Please tell me which one because I am  _ dying  _ to know.” Peter sneered at the man before him, he might not have realised it at the time but he was worth so much more than this snivelling fool.

 

“I never meant to hurt you Peter, I love you.” David said again, his voice weak and quite frankly pathetic.

 

“And yet you married my niece today, funny that.” Peter remarked dryly, taking a swig of the martini that was set down in front of him as the bartender went to make Cora’s Cosmopolitan.

 

“I’ve made a mistake, seeing with that other guy made me so jealous. I realise that it’s you that I want and I know you don’t want a kid like  _ that _ .” David continued clearly not noticing Peter’s disinterest but the way he referred sneeringly to Stiles made Peter’s metaphorical hackles rise.

 

“That  _ kid _ as you call him is more of a man than you could ever dream of being. I look at you and I see something that I’m thankful ended, nothing more. I look at Stiles and I see a happy future. You could never give me what he can.” Peter told him, curling his lip in disgust at the weasel dressed as a human that stood before him.

 

“Did I mean that little to you? I thought we were happy together.” David asked meekly, Peter wanted to punch him so much but he was an adult and could handle this like one.

 

“You selfish little fucker. I loved you once but our relationship was anything but happy. We grew comfortable with each other, we grew complacent and at some point I stopped loving you though I think it may have been about the same time that you started fucking my  _ darling _ niece. I now know what a relationship with someone you love is like and our relationship was  _ nothing _ like that.” Peter spat at him, he was so incensed by David’s insinuation he could practically see the red haze of rage seeping into his vision.

 

“I want you back, Peter.” David tried, clearly having heard nothing of what Peter had just said.

 

“Can I have large red wine too please?” Peter asked the bartender kindly turning away from David so he wouldn’t see the smirk on his face.

 

“Peter please, let me make it up to you. I love you.” David barrelled on smiling when Peter turned back to him with a smile of his own.

 

“Say it again.” Peter demanded letting his voice soften though he really wanted nothing more than to sneer as he saw Laura approach them from behind David, her proximity was close enough to hear David’s words but not close enough to alert him to her presence before he spoke again.

 

“I’ve made a mistake, I love  _ you _ Peter. I never stopped loving you. Please let me make this up to you, I’ll do anything.” David pleaded thinking that he was actually changing Peter’s mind.

 

Peter allowed David that little moment of victory before throwing the fresh and very large glass of red wine right at him, in perfect time for Laura to spin him to face her and her rage so the red wine caught them both beautifully.

 

“Oh dear,” Peter commented lightly as Talia came storming over, “terribly sorry about the dress, darling niece of mine but as you can see, your new husband is a spineless little rat.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Talia demanded as Laura’s face began to match the wine stains on her dress in her anger.

 

“Shall you two explain what just happened or shall I?” Peter asked, flinching only a little when a gentle arm wrapped around his waist and a hand settled on his hip, he looked across to see Stiles smiling at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and pride.

 

“It was nothing!” David cried shaking his head and turning pleading eyes on Peter but Peter wasn’t feeling particularly charitable at this point in time.

 

“Oh so you didn’t just tell me that marrying my niece was a mistake? Or that you still loved me and that you would do anything to have me back?” Peter asked, keeping his tone airy and not sneering at the practically quivering man like he wanted to.

 

“I didn’t…”

 

“I heard you! How could you do this to me?” Laura cried, finally breaking her silence to glare at her husband.

 

“It’s not nice to be on the receiving end of cheating is it?” Stiles remarked from Peter’s side, smirking at David’s crestfallen expression when Peter leaned into him with ease that spoke more than words ever could.

 

“That is uncalled for, that is not what happened.” Talia said sharply, glaring at Stiles but unlike her usual victims who had been subject to them and her reprimands for years, Stiles simply glared back smirk still firmly in place.

 

“I think that it is perfectly called for.” Peter said, turning to smile at Stiles whose smirk morphed to a genuine smile as soon as they made eye contact.

 

“This is all  _ your  _ fault!” Laura spat accusingly, allowing her mother to draw her into a sideways hug.

 

“Pray tell, how is this  _ my _ fault?” Peter asked, allowing Stiles to pull him a little closer, gladly soaking up the comfort his boyfriend was giving.

 

“You’ve tempted him somehow! You’ve always hated that we’re together and now you’re getting your revenge.” Laura said, her face now an extremely unattractive shade of puce.

 

“It really is any wonder that I don’t hold your relationship in high regard given that it was born of an affair while David and I were still together and I only found out because I caught you two mid-fuck in  _ our  _ bed. In regards to your accusation that I’ve something to  _ tempt  _ him is completely ridiculous. Why would I want this snivelling, spineless runt when I’ve got someone so much better right here?” Peter emphasised his final point by wrapping his own arm around Stiles’ waist and squeezing lightly.

 

“Peter, you and David had broken up by the time he and Laura started dating. You were only living together until you found elsewhere.” Talia said, her voice sure and  _ dear god she actually believed that _ .

 

“I hate to burst your bubble, sister mine but David and I were still very much in a relationship when I found the two of them in our bed; the horribly mediocre fucking he had given me the night before can attest to that.” Peter said, now unable to hide his sneer.

 

“Ok dude, I gotta know, I mean I know this story pretty damn well because two people the love of my life trusted betrayed him but I gotta ask, did you wash your dick in between fucking your then partner and his niece? If not, that is some nasty shit and you should really get professional help.” Stiles said conversationally, making everyone’s glares flicker to him allowing Peter a moment to collect himself and thank every god in existence for Stiles Stilinski.

 

“Who do you think you are?” David sneered, apparently spontaneously gaining a spine apparently but that seemed to fizzle away as Stiles harsh glare settled on him.

 

“I’m Stiles Stilinski, soon-to-be doctor of Forensic Anthropology, so trust me when I say you can get some nasty shit from not washing your shitty excuse for a dick, oh also I’m Peter’s boyfriend which really is my greatest achievement because I mean look at him;” Stiles paused to wave his free hand at Peter; “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you properly but I’d be lying.” Stiles finished with his smirk returning full force as those gathered realised that Stiles wasn’t just some dumb college kid that Peter had offered money to pretend to be his boyfriend for this event though that realisation should have come much earlier, such as when they’d been dancing.

 

“Did you know they were still together?” Talia asked taking her arm from around Laura’s shoulders and facing her head on with one of her coldest glares.

 

“Mom…” Laura tried to plead with her as she realised that the entirety of the reception were riveted by the drama.

 

“Laura Jane Hale. Did you know?” Talia asked again grasping her daughter’s shoulders and giving her a hard shake, Peter thought he should be quite flattered by Talia’s anger, he hadn’t known that Laura and David had spun that particular lie but it did make Talia’s dismissal of his anger and sadness at their relationship more easy to understand.

 

“Yes.” Laura’s reply was meek and quiet but it was heard by all in the silence that stretched throughout the room as even the DJ was watching with rapt attention.

 

Talia’s hand was raised and sailed down across Laura’s face in a movement too quick for any of them to comprehend, the sound of her palm meeting Laura’s face echoing throughout the quiet room; Stiles’ arm tightened around Peter’s waist when the man gasped aloud at the action.

 

“You horrible little slut;” Talia spat, her demeanor a far cry from the doting mother of the bride she had been not ten minutes ago; “how dare you betray your uncle like that? What is wrong with you?”

 

“I love him, Mom.” Laura pleaded as she clutched her violently red cheek, her eyes flicking from her mother to Peter to David and back again.

 

“Then you should have been  _ honest  _ with your uncle, not sneaking around behind his back like you were. And you;” Talia rounded on David who looked ready to piss himself as the righteous anger of a mother and a sister combined was rounded on him; “You are equally to blame. You betrayed someone who trusted you and loved you. You’re disgusting.”

 

David actually whimpered at Talia’s words but spoke when she raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“We didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” David tried but this only seemed to incense Talia more, Peter had seen his big sister angry, furious even but now, now Talia was livid and she was terrifying.

 

“You didn’t mean to  _ hurt _ anyone? You mean you didn’t mean to betray the trust that my baby brother gave you? You didn’t mean to sneak around behind his back with his own flesh and blood? Or you just mean that you didn’t mean to get caught?” 

 

Peter tried to hide his shock at being called ‘baby brother’, Talia hadn’t referred to him as that in at least a decade and a half but still made a warmth settle in his heart knowing that his big sister, for all her faults, would defend him. 

 

“We just… I didn’t…” David seemed to be at a loss for words but he was steamrolled by Talia’s continuing rant.

 

“And what is this about you telling Peter you loved him? You’ve had  _ plenty _ of time to tell him that, why pick the night you married his niece? You don’t deserve my daughter or my brother.” Talia finished her tirade with a vicious stab of her pointy nails into David’s wine soaked chest.

 

“I think it may be best if you were to leave.” Joe said as he came to stand next to Talia having hovered nearby during the confrontation, Peter suddenly understood where Derek got his avoidance of such conflicts from.

 

“I’m not going anywhere...” Laura began but was silenced by her mother’s sharp glare.

 

“You, Laura Jane, are going inside and will not leave your room until the morning when we’re going to have a long talk about being a decent human being.” Talia said her hand up to stop any of her daughter’s protests.

 

“I don’t…” David tried to say something but he too was quickly cut off by Talia.

 

“You, will go and sit on the front porch where you will wait until the cab we’re going to call for you arrives. It will take you to the hotel where your family are staying.” Talia told him, her tone leaving no room whatsoever for argument.

 

Laura turned on her heel and stormed off towards the house, looking back only once to see if anyone was going to come running after her, her eyes searching out Cora in the crowd hoping that her little sister would at least hug her after this embarrassment. Cora, however, had no plans do that at all; she simply mouthed ‘ _ karma _ ’ at her big sister and toasted her recently collected Cosmopolitan at her.

 

David was escorted to the front porch by Joe and Derek, neither one interested in hearing his pitiful excuses.

 

“Music. Now.” Talia demanded whirling on the DJ who hurriedly put a song on, blessedly filling the awkward silence. 

 

With the cover of the music, their spectators couldn’t hear what was being said so turned back to conversing among themselves, no doubt about the spectacle they had just witnessed. Peter had been ready to pull Stiles back to their table when Talia caught his arm and made him face her.

 

“Peter, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” She said, her grip tight and her eyes pleading.

 

“I understand that Talia but you should’ve understood why I was upset regardless of if you actually knew the truth or not.” Peter said, his harsh stare softening a little as Stiles squeezed his waist.

 

“I love you, baby brother. I may not always show it or acknowledge it and I may not always like you but I do love you. And I’m sorry for not believing you about Stiles, I’m glad you’re happy.” Talia said reaching out to brush a hand across Peter’s cheek in a gesture so reminiscent of their late mother it made Peter’s heart ache for her in a way it hadn’t in a long time.

 

“I love you too, Talia. I may not always like you, but I do love you.” Peter returned, his echoing of her words making her smile.

 

Talia then turned away from them with one last smile before she went off to try and placate some of the grumbling guests.

 

“That was better than reality television.” Cora remarked from behind Peter and Stiles making them whirl to face the smirking bridesmaid.

 

“I’m glad someone enjoyed themselves.” Peter noted dryly, smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like years but could have only been ten minutes as Cora and Stiles laughed at his tone.

 

“You were brilliant, baby.” Stiles praised, his mouth pressed close to Peter’s ear as they made their way back to their seats having collected their drinks.

 

“I couldn’t have done that without you.” Peter said honestly as he and Stiles sat down, both reluctant to let go of the other so they slipped arms around one another’s shoulders and Stiles used his free arm to swing Peter’s legs across his so he was practically in the younger man’s lap.

 

“Yeah you could’ve but I’m glad I was here all the same.” Stiles conceded with a smile before leaning across to press a kiss to Peter’s lips that quickly escalated from a simple chaste press of lips to a full on dirty kiss that had Peter leaning across the minimal space between them to wrap his arms around Stiles’ wiry shoulders and pull him closer.

 

A cough broke them apart and they broke to find Cora grinning at them.

 

“I thought you two might want to  _ retire _ for the night.” Cora said snarkily but her grin wide and happy.

 

“I think that’s fantastic idea, Cora.” Stiles said brightly, downing his drink and waving his hand to encourage Peter to do the same.

 

“Indeed, enjoy the rest of your night dear.” Peter said, finishing his own drink and standing to press a kiss to Cora’s forehead which he was pleased to note she preened under just as she had ever since she was a baby.

 

“Take me to bed, you glorious man!” Stiles giggled, clinging to Peter’s shoulders overdramatically making Cora snort in laughter and Peter roll his eyes fondly.

 

Stiles shrieked as Peter swooped down to scoop Stiles up from his knees, his arms tightening hard around Peter’s shoulders as Peter bridal carried him out of the tent to the cackling joy of his niece.

 

*******

 

Their journey to Peter’s room was blessedly uninterrupted, Peter threw Stiles onto the double bed and grinned as the younger man laughed brightly at the action.

 

“C’mere you.” Stiles said beckoning to Peter with a single finger, not that he needed to, Peter would go wherever Stiles wished him to without question.

 

“I missed you.” Peter confessed breathily, his lips hovering barely a hair's breadth away from Stiles’. 

 

“And I missed you.” Stiles smiled, leaning in to cover the small gap between their lips.

 

Peter knew he would never tire of kissing Stiles, the younger man kissed with every essence of his being. Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him on top of him as they kissed, their suit jackets were quickly disposed of as were the shoes that they had fallen to the bed wearing.

 

“You look so good in this suit, darling.” Peter purred, dragging his mouth down Stiles’ neck, grinning at the moan he let out as Peter bit into the exposed skin as Stiles arched his throat to grant him better access.

 

“You looked so good too, it was a real struggle not to start grinding on you in that tent not gonna lie.” Stiles grinned as Peter shook his head at him laughing.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Peter sighed against Stiles’ throat, noting the shiver that his breath sent through Stiles.

 

“But you love me.” Stiles reminded with a grin, like he had forgotten.

 

“I do that, darling.” Peter said, his voice uncharacteristically soft and tender as he raised his head to look into Stiles’ eyes who was looking back at him with look that was just as loving as his own.

 

“I want to spend my life with you, Peter Hale.” Stiles admitted quietly, his eyes never leaving Peter’s but his biting of his lower lip betrayed his carefully constructed calm.

 

“I want to spend my life with you too, Stiles Stilinski.” Peter said running a hand through Stiles’ wild hair before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss once again.

 

“Peter... _ please _ .” Stiles begged beautifully and never let it be said that Peter wasn’t a giving lover.

 

Peter made quick work of the buttons Stiles’ shirt, kissing down every inch of exposed skin as he went making Stiles shudder delightfully beneath him.

 

“Tell me what you need, darling.” Peter growled, moving his quest down Stiles’ chest across to his nipple, sucking on the tight bud making Stiles gasp and clutch at his hair to pull him closer.

 

“You,  _ god Peter! _ I need you!” Stiles would deny it emphatically outside the bedroom but he definitely whined as Peter dragged his nails from Stiles’ sternum down to the waistband of his now  _ extremely  _ tight pants.

 

“How would you like me, darling boy?” Peter whispered gruffly into Stiles’ ear licking over the skin there, grinning as his hot breath sent a shiver through the man under him.

 

“I thought that I wanted to you to fuck me tonight but after all that shit that just happened, I really just want to be inside you.” Stiles said breathlessly, his hand caressing Peter’s cheek as he pulled his lips away from Stiles’ ear to look him in the eye.

 

“Yeah?” Peter asked, uncharacteristically lost for words; it wasn’t like Stiles never fucked him but the boy  _ loved  _ bottoming and who was Peter to deny him? But now, he was looking up at Peter like he was a gift from the gods themselves and Peter loved him so.

 

“Yeah, wanna be inside you, Peter.” Stiles gasped out as Peter ground their still clothed cocks together.

 

Stiles suddenly seemed to realise that Peter was almost completely dressed, he sat up quickly, holding Peter by the waist so he still straddled Stiles and began to unbutton Peter’s shirt; kissing his way down his boyfriend’s chiseled chest as he went. Stiles grinned cheekily up at Peter as he latched onto a newly exposed nipple, flicking positively  _ sinful _ tongue against the already hard nub before sucking it into his mouth completely and playing with it until he had Peter gasping and grasping at his hair.

 

“Feel good?” Stiles grinned cheekily as Peter looked down at him in wonder, he still didn’t know how he had managed to snag this brilliant boy for his own.

 

“Yes, oh god,  _ Stiles please. _ ” Peter begged as Stiles tongue flicked across his exposed stomach as he clutched at the younger man’s hair, he had never been one for begging before Stiles but found letting go and pleading for something he wanted to be an enjoyable experience and Stiles  _ certainly  _ enjoyed it.

 

Stiles grinned wickedly before flipping them in an action almost to quick for Peter’s brain to comprehend, Stiles smiled down at him with eyes so full of love and adoration that it took Peter’s breath away and he had to pull Stiles down into a kiss that left both breathless.

 

“Sweet  _ Christ _ I fucking love you.” Stiles panted against Peter’s lips, grinding his still clothed erection down against Peter’s.

 

“I love you too but you need to get these off now.” Peter said, voice descending into a growl as he tugged at Stiles pants.

 

Stiles suddenly stood on the bed above him, the action containing more grace than Peter knew his partner contained outside dancefloor; Stiles smirked at Peter’s no doubt enraptured face as he popped the button on his pants and slowly slid down the zipper.

 

“You alright down there, baby?” Stiles asked, his voice deep with arousal but still teasing in the way that Peter adored; it had been a while since Stiles had been on top and in control like this and Peter wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was gagging for it.

 

“Yes, Stiles. May I touch you?” Peter asked, not caring how desperate how he sounded, he would gladly  _ beg _ Stiles and feel no shame for it as long as the younger man was the only one around to hear it.

 

“Come here, baby.” Stiles encouraged gently, pulling Peter in by the back of his head as he dropped his pants to hang around his knees; Peter took full advantage of the newly exposed skin and immediately began sucking hickeys onto the pale expanses of Stiles’ thighs.

 

Peter could feel Stiles tremble beneath his lips making him grin against his boyfriend’s now red and purple skin where his lips, teeth and beard had left marks. Peter tugged Stiles’ trousers down until they were around his ankles then off him completely, taking his socks with them, Stiles bracing his hands on the ceiling in order to allow Peter to do so. 

 

Peter quickly undid his own buttons and zipper and stripped himself on his own pants as they were just becoming  _ far _ too restricting for comfort. Stiles grinned as he sank back to his knees, purposefully grinding down against Peter as he settled onto his lap, both of them cursing the fabric of their underwear that separated their underwear but also thanking it for the wonderful friction it gave as they grinded their achingly hard cocks together.

 

“Stiles…” Peter gasped as Stiles pushed him back onto the bed and immediately stooped in so wrap his lips around Peter’s nipple again.

 

“Patience baby.” Stiles chided gently, grinning as the endearment sent a shiver through the man between his thighs.

 

“Kind of short on that at the moment, dear.” Peter snarked back, grinning at the reprimanding bite to his abdomen his comment earned him.

 

“Where’s your lube?” Stiles asked after a few more minutes of worshipping Peter’s apparently  _ ridiculously  _ attractive abs.

 

Peter turned onto his side as much as he could but it was thankfully enough for him to reach his bedside cabinet where he had stored his rather discreet tube of lube upon his arrival in the house, he handed it to Stiles and expected him to get right down to it but instead his boyfriend raised the bottle and gave a little shake, checking the volume that was left knowing damn well that it was full when he had left Boston.

 

“Been busy baby?” Stiles questioned lightly, grinning as Peter’s cheeks flushed despite his best efforts to subdue it.

 

“I missed you.” Peter grumbled looking away from Stiles with a frown.

 

“Tell me about it. Tell me what you thought of when you touched yourself without me here.” Stiles said breathlessly, dragging his fingernails down Peter’s chest making the man shudder.

 

“I thought about you, I thought of our bed back home and how good it felt when you stretched me out last time and didn’t let me have your cock until I begged for it.” Peter answered dutifully, biting his lips when Stiles met his eyes with a concerned frown marring his pretty face.

 

“Baby, if you like me being inside you this much, why didn’t you say something?” Stiles asked gently, stroking a gentle hand over Peter’s now tousled hair.

 

“You like bottoming and I like making you happy, it’s not that I don’t like being on top because I do but I just like you being inside me too.” Peter admitted, well aware that his cheeks were now scarlet, the confession both uncharacteristic and unexpectedly honest.

 

“ _ Peter; _ ” Stiles’ tone was gently chastising but still terribly fond; “We’re in this together ok? If you want something, I want you to ask for it. I’m not scared of asking you for what I want so why should you be hmm?” 

 

Stiles waited for Peter to nod in agreement before sweeping down to kiss him senseless again, Peter ended up clutching Stiles like a life raft and he didn’t even want to entertain the idea of letting go.

 

Stiles gently pulled back from the kiss while caressing the soft hairs of Peter’s facial hair and smiling down at the man below him. Stiles’ hands slid down Peter’s sides until they met the elastic of Peter’s underwear that he tugged down without ceremony, grinning as Peter’s cock bounced free in all it’s hard glory.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Stiles asked as he slid down Peter’s body and allowing his breath to fan out over Peter’s achingly hard cock before he continued; “Or do you want me to eat you out?” 

 

Peter’s sharp intake of breath and equally sharp jerk of his hips was apparently enough of an answer for Stiles who sat up on his knees and grabbed Peter by his knees. 

 

“Stiles  _ please _ .” Peter begged though not being entirely sure what he was begging for at this point, he would take anything Stiles would give him and enjoy it.

 

“Hush baby, I got you.” Stiles soothed as he jerked Peter’s knees upwards until the backs of them were resting across the inside of Stiles’ elbows and his back was flat on the bed. Peter would have felt embarrassed about how exposed he felt in that moment but Stiles was looking at him like he was the best damn thing he had ever seen and in that one look, all his anxiety just melted away.

 

Following his anxiety into meltedness was his coherence as the first flick of Stiles’ tongue across his hole sent his whole brain into complete meltdown and left him only capable of a seemingly never ending litany of ‘ _ fuck Stiles, darling please’ _ .

 

Stiles tongue was a wicked thing in both conversation and sex, each and every cursory sweep or intense probe of his hole sent shivers racking through Peter and had him making noises that had Stiles taking a hand from where it had been clutching Peter’s thigh down to grind against his own aching cock.

 

“You sound so fucking good.” Stiles said grinning wickedly as he allowed Peter’s knees to slide from his grasp back onto the mattress.

 

“Come  _ on, _ Stiles.” Peter demanded, his voice a little whining but it made Stiles smile fondly at him so he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

 

“I got you, don’t you worry.” Stiles reassured as he coated his fingers in lube and pressed his index finger to Peter’s glistening hole.

 

Peter couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as Stiles added another finger, his long, dexterous fingers reaching parts he could never on his own. Peter arched off the bed with a moan as Stiles began scissoring the two fingers inside him and one of them brushed across his prostate almost teasingly, Stiles grinned and simply continued fingering him and purposefully avoiding  _ that _ spot.

 

“You ready for me baby?” Stiles asked breathily after allowing Peter a good while to get used to the third finger he had added, he knew that Peter liked the stretch of his cock and that three fingers was the perfect amount to stretch him for it but he still liked to check.

 

Stiles was more than a little caught off guard as Peter’s happy, blissed out smile turned into a wicked grin but barely had time to register the meaning behind it before his world was tilting on its axis and suddenly he was the one laying on the mattress with Peter straddling him looking like something that even his teenage dreams couldn’t even conjure up as the man stripped him of his last remaining item of clothing.

 

Peter took advantage of Stiles’ confusion at their change of position and grabbed the younger man’s cock with a firm hand and began lowering himself onto the hard length, his other hand steadying his path by bracing itself on Stiles’ abs.

 

“ _ Fuck  _ Peter…” Stiles moaned as the heat of Peter’s whole enveloped the head of his cock, he was reduced to moans only moments later as Peter lowered himself further and further down onto Stiles’ cock.

 

It took a few minutes, Stiles wasn’t exactly little to say the least, but eventually Peter’s ass was cradled in the sharp V of Stiles’ hips.

 

“You feel so good, Stiles.” Peter moaned as he ground down onto Stiles cock, his hands bracing themselves on Stiles’ chest and thumbs brushing over Stiles’ already tender nipples as he began to bounce.

 

“God, Peter  _ baby _ , you look so good, you feel so good.” Stiles praised, his voice little more than a moan as Peter raked his nails down his chest.

 

Peter let his hands drift from Stiles’ chest up to his shoulders where he pulled and pulled until Stiles took the hint and sat up so now Peter was cradled in his lap properly and they could kiss as they clung to one another.

 

Stiles met every one of Peter’s downward grinds with an upward thrust that had him clinging to Stiles’ shoulder’s in the most delightful way, Stiles was not even trying to hide his grin as moans and cusses intertwined with Stiles’ name fell from Peter’s lips as they rocked together.

 

Stiles bit at Peter’s neck in perfect time with a particularly hard thrust and could feel the tell-tale shudder ripple through the man’s body. Following that shudder, Stiles was relentless in his thrusting just as Peter was desperate in his grinding, both seeking their own completion as well as their partner’s.

 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” Stiles asked, voice wrecked and breathless but oh so fucking hot as he rasped in Peter’s ear.

 

“Yes! Oh god  _ Stiles  _ please!” Peter begged, uncaring if anyone heard them which wouldn’t be a surprise given how very un-quiet he had been.

 

“Come for me, Peter.” Stiles growled in Peter’s ear a few thrusts later, he always knew exactly how to make Peter come without touching himself and Peter couldn’t help but feel like the cat who got the cream for that.

 

Peter came harder than he had in a while, come splattering across their chests, clutching to Stiles’ hair like a lifeline as they kissed messily. Their kiss descended into merely breathing against each other’s mouths as Stiles emptied himself inside Peter with a soft growl that had Peter getting hard all over again.

 

They held their position for a few long moments as Stiles’ cock twitched valiantly inside Peter as the man ground down on it, relishing in the feeling of Stiles being inside him and yet again cheering the fact that they had gotten themselves tested a while back and could now forego condoms.

 

“Holy fucking shit that was incredible.” Stiles sighed as he flopped back down onto the bed, whimpering a little as Peter slid off his cock and collapsed next to him on the bed.

 

“It truly was, darling.” Peter said softly, reaching a hand up to play with Stiles’ hair that was now an absolute bird’s nest from its treatment by Peter’s hands.

 

Stiles propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Peter, the younger man’s soft smile making Peter’s stomach flutter.

 

“I love you.” Stiles said, eyes never leaving Peter’s.

 

“And I love you.” Peter returned, reaching up a hand to cup Stiles’ jaw and pull him down into a kiss.

 

They lay together for a long while, trading kisses and murmerred declarations of affection that had them both grinning like fools.

 

Only when they felt the overwhelming urge to get clean did they make their way into the ensuite, never quite letting go of one another. Peter for the first time realising that Stiles’ things were already here, his travel toothbrush, for example, sat next to Peter’s in the holder at the sink and his aftershave stood on the counter.

 

“Cora knew you were coming, didn’t she?” Peter asked.

 

“Not until about ten minutes before I showed up to be fair, I know she can barely keep secrets from you on a good day so I didn’t tell her until I was almost here then she showed me to your room so I could get my suit on because I was  _ not _ travelling in those pants. By the way, your shower here is a gift from the gods, I want one at home. Can we get one those ones when we do the bathroom? Oh my god can we have a shower now?” Stiles grinned, knowing that Peter wouldn’t deny him.

 

“Of course, we’ll see if we can get one just like this or maybe even better at home.” Peter said, reaching into the cubicle to turn the shower on at the temperature that Stiles liked; they had been talking about re-doing their ensuite bathroom at home for a while and if Stiles wanted a waterfall shower like this one, then Stiles was going to get a waterfall shower like this one.

 

“You’re the best.” Stiles praised, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Peter’s lips. 

 

When Stiles tried to pull back, Peter grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close then walked them backwards into the cubicle and the now hot spray. Peter couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend, Stiles was gorgeous on a daily basis but seeing him naked and dripping wet was enough to make his cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again but they were both tired, Stiles’ eyes were beginning to droop a little and Peter was just plain exhausted.

 

“Turn around.” Peter commanded softly, smiling when Stiles obeyed without question then began washing the younger man’s hair which had him a moaning mess in seconds flat.

 

“Your hands Peter, I swear to god…” Stiles sighed, his breathy confession fading into a moan as Peter dug his fingers a little deeper into Stiles’ skull.

 

Peter didn’t feel the need to reply to the praise but acknowledged his happiness at it by pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ pale shoulder before retracting his hands and turning Stiles by his shoulders so he could rinse the shampoo out. Stiles grabbed the shampoo off the rack once again and quickly switched their places by maneuvering Peter easily with hands on his waist, Peter couldn’t help the moan that slipped from him as Stiles’ fingers kneaded his skull and turned his knees to jelly.

 

They washed quickly after rinsing Peter’s hair, Stiles running a teasing finger over Peter’s sensitive rim making him gasp and swat at him which only made Stiles laugh before he leaned in and took Peter’s lips in a filthy kiss.

 

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Stiles said when they finally broke apart, knowing the signs of Peter’s tiredness well by this point, his movements were a little slower and he couldn’t even deny how much he wanted to curl up with Stiles and sleep.

 

Peter shut off the shower as Stiles got out to get them their towels, he tossed Peter’s at him and they dried themselves quickly. They fell into bed in a tangle of limbs that had them both giggling like school kids as they shuffled to get comfy.

 

“You wanna be big spoon or little spoon tonight, baby?” Stiles asked as he shuffled the duvet out of where Peter had tucked it into the end-board this morning.

 

“You both know that you’re going to end up sprawled across the bed and me in some form during the night so why does it matter?” Peter teased, it was true after all, whatever position they went to sleep in, at some point during the night Stiles would starfish in the most endearing way as Peter slept soundly in the same position he had fallen asleep in.

 

“True…” Stiles grinned, leaning across to press a kiss to Peter’s lips which he eagerly returned, running a hand through Stiles’ damp, floppy hair.

 

“Come on, I want to be little spoon.” Peter said, grabbing Stiles hand and clutching it over his stomach as he rolled onto his side.

 

“I love you, I’ve said it so many times tonight but I hope you never get tired of hearing it because I’m never going to get tired of saying it.” Stiles whispered against Peter’s neck as he settled in behind him, clutching the man close.

 

“I love you too. I’ll never be sick of hearing that trust me, sweetheart. Just as long as I can say it back just as often.” Peter smiled, a breathless huff of laughter escaping him as Stiles nuzzled into the back of his neck, breath tickling the short hair there.

 

“Night Peter.” Stiles said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s pulse point.

 

“Goodnight Stiles.” Peter answered, squeezing Stiles’ hand that lay entwined with his own over his abdomen.

 

Peter could hear the exact moment that Stiles drifted off, the boy always seemed to have the remarkable ability of falling asleep at the drop of a hat when he wished to. Peter could still hear the faint thrumming of music coming from outside but there was nowhere near the same amount of chatter as there had been earlier, but he supposed it stood to reason that many had left after the earlier altercation.

 

Peter still couldn’t quite get his head around what had happened tonight, he truly didn’t understand why Laura seemed to hate him so much, sure he had been in a relationship with David when she ‘fell’ for him but  _ she _ had been the ‘other woman’ not him. Though he had never been close to Laura like he had Cora or even Derek in comparison, he couldn’t honestly tell when he had ever gave her such a reason to hurt him so. If the two of them had simply came to Peter and told him that they wanted to be together, he could’ve gotten over that but it was the lying and the sneaking around that he still couldn’t comprehend even after all this time.

 

And then there was that spineless, little rat, David; tonight’s shitshow had only just cemented what Peter had kind of known for a long time, that the man wasn’t worth his time. David’s ‘confession’ had taken him by surprise but when he thought about it, David’s fascination with Laura made sense, she was a beautiful, strong and not to mention brilliant woman but she also always got her way so if she wanted David, she was going to get him, Peter had simply been caught in the crossfire. But to say you’re still in love with your ex at your wedding was just beyond comprehension, though a little part of Peter was gleeful about the drama, a larger part of him pitied Laura, horrible as her actions may have been, she didn’t deserve that.

 

The red wine on the wedding dress was definitely deserved though.

 

Peter sighed out a deep breath and relaxed further back into Stiles’ embrace, Stiles let out a pleased hum and nuzzled Peter’s neck again as he slept on, the action so instinctive and pure it made Peter’s stomach swoop.

 

Finally saying ‘I love you’ to Stiles had been easier than he thought, he knew he had felt it for a long time and knew that Stiles loved him just as much, he knew that the younger man had held off saying it because he didn’t want to pressure Peter into saying it back. 

 

Peter had known for a long time that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles, they already lived together and had done for the last four months; Stiles would be graduating with his PhD next year and then he hoped to get a permanent placement at the museum where he was currently studying bodies. 

 

He wasn’t surprised when the thought of proposing to Stiles came to him, the thought had crossed his mind before, often at the most random of times, when they were cleaning up after dinner and Stiles flicked soap bubbles at him, when they bickered over who’s pick for the new wallpaper in the living room would go best with the new couch, when they lay on the couch on a rainy afternoon watching movies and Stiles would trace the tattoos on Peter’s arms with featherlight fingers…

 

Peter finally began drifting off to sleep thinking about their life back in Boston, and how much he couldn’t wait to get away from the small town he had grown up in and back to their own bed. Little ideas were also filtering in how best to propose to Stiles but he wasn’t in any hurry, they had the rest of their lives to do adult stuff like get married but then again, the thought of he and Stiles wearing matching wedding bands made him smile, their wedding wouldn’t be nearly as pompous as today’s and would involve much less people, the thought made a happy warmth settle in his stomach as joined his boyfriend in sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this while on the comedown from surgery meds so if there are any mistakes or anything please let me know!
> 
> Title is from the Beach Boys song that is featured within the fic, other songs referenced are 'Shoutout to my ex' by Little Mix, 'Every breath you take' by The Police and 'All of me' by John Legend.
> 
> This work is inspired by the amazing works from the Steter ReverseBang, in particular 'Ink Blossoms' by Triangulum which if you haven't read you definitely should.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Updating authors notes only for shameless promotion of my new tumblr - hit me up, i'm katiemorag on there too! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
